A New Start
by ChloeB123
Summary: I suck at summeries. La Push Quil and Claire went to first beach. Claire went home. What happens when 2 year old Claire goes missing? Meanwhile in Wales 15 years later 17 y/o Chloe Davies goes home to find her mother dead her house burnt down and to make matters worse she finds out her whole life was a lie... Rated m for language and future lemons please read
1. The Kidnapping

Chapter 1

Quils POV

It has been 15 years and 11 months since Claire had left. My Claire Bear gone. It feels as though it was just yesterday and the pain never gets better, it only gets worse. She will be 18 next week if she's alive. I hope she is because honestly, I can't imagine a world without her in it.

*Flashback*

Claire and I were at First Beach, she was 2 years old then. Claire was staying at Emily's house because her mother was at work. Emily had told me that Claire's father had left just after Claire was born. How could he leave Claire?  
"Quil?" A tiny voice said beside me distracting me from my thoughts.  
"Yeah Claire Bear"?  
"I love you" she said. Those three words made my day!  
"I love you too" You don't know how much.  
I heard Sam howl meaning I had patrol. I heard the song 'Gummy Bear' coming from my phone. I absolutely hate that song but that's what happens when you make and lose a bet with my good friend Embry Call. I looked at the screen and saw it was Claire's mom Sheila. "Bring Claire to the carpark" was all she said so I put Claire on my shoulders and ran at a slow pace so Claire wouldn't fall off. She laughed and it was so adorable,I couldn't keep the goofy smile from spreading across my face. When we got to the car park I saw Sheila straight away.  
" Momma" My Claire shouted. I put her down and she ran into Sheila's arms.  
"See you later Quil" Sheila says  
"Bye Quil" Claire said. We both hated saying goodbye to each other.  
"Bye Claire Bear" and then i ran as fast as i could into the forest and quickly stripped down and phased.  
"Nice of you to finally join us Quil" Paul said sarcastically. Ooh someone must have got out of the wrong side of the bed again.  
I felt someone phase then. It was Embry.  
"I seriously can't wait for you to imprint Paul. Then maybe you will understand what it's like to leave them". Embry had imprinted on Claire's Twin sister Cassidy or as we like to call her Cassie.  
They always pretended to be each other to stop having rows but Sam would make us tell their mother Sheila which twin was which. Cassie was a troublemaker just like Embry and Claire, my sweet Claire Bear was so innocent and never got into trouble.  
"I don't want to be tied down i'd rather be able to go aorund fucking other girls" Paul screemed and we got a mental image of someone called Amelia. We continued the patrol winding Paul up and then we went home and i fell into a deep sleep.

'Oh I'm a Gummy Bear yes Yeah, I'm a Gummy Bear,  
Oh, I'm a Yummy, tummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear.  
I'm a Jelly bear, Cuz I'm a Gummy bear,  
Oh I'm a movin', groovin', Jammin', Singin' Gummy Bear.'

I groaned I looked at my phone and saw it was Sheila.  
"Quil?. It's Claire she's missing" She said sobbing. I shot right out of bed. " WHAT!" I shouted "I'll be right their" I said while throwing my clothes on. I hung up . No no no this can't be happening. I got to Sheila's and the police were their along with Sam and Emily. Sheila and Emily were crying and Sam was trying to comfort his wife. They all stopped to look at me and Sam gave me a pitying look and then i started to hear these weird sobbing noises and it took me a while to figure out they were coming from me.

*End Flashback*

I miss her so much I can't eat or sleep and as Cassie said last week I look a mess. She is currently living with her grandma as her mother died last year after she overdosed.

**A/N: Well what do you think? this is my first ever fanfic I hope I did ok. The next chapter will be in Claire's POV 1 week before her 18th birthday. **


	2. Claire

A/N: Claire grows up not remembering anything about her life in LaPush with a completly different name. Also Abby was based on a girl in my school so i didnt just make her story up.

Chapter 2

Claires POV

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring 'The Harlem Shake" oh man that song never gets old. My name is Chloe Davies and I love in Aberaman, Aberdare, South Wales. I have long curly natural chestnut coloured hair and blue eyes. I'm the kind of girl who has friends but not the poular type my best friend is Megan Hall who is AMAZING! I have two brothers called James and Cole and a sister called Sharna. They are bonkers and also triplets. My parents are Emma Jenkinson-Davies and Richard Hughes. I took Emma's last name when my bastard of a father ran of with my mams sisterrealized hat would make her my auntie but she doesn't deserve that title. I was 8 and the twipples (because their triplets who love Ripples and used to call them Wipples) where 3 months.

I only live up the street from my school and I knock for Megan on the way. We go to the shop and then go to school. Walking up the slope I see my arch enemies Lowri Hughes, Abby Hodges, Ellie Davies, Nia Jones, Courtney Lewis and Hannah Davies.

They are the types of girls who think they so cool and amazing well, they only let Ellie stick with them because they feel sorry for her. I heard Abby talking to Lowri about it.

"Hiya Megan why are you with her for? " Lowri asks in her unusually snobby voice. I just roll my eyes at her as usual.

"Cause she's my friend" Megan replies. Abby scoffs and attempts to push me over but I grab her bag and push her so I can stand up straight.

I brace myself for the verbel abuse that I know will come next and just like I expected it does.

"Fatty what the fuck do you think your doing ?" Lowri says

"Helping myself get up innit?" I reply sick of her attitude

"I ain't your personal walking stick you know" Abby says

Well, me being me obviously i'm gonna say something back.

"Yeah? Well I ain't your personal punch bag that you can use anytime you want." (me)

"ooh sarcy bitch ain't you" (Abby)

"oh fuck off you slag" (me)

"Me a slag? hows that then?" (Abby)

"You have probably slept with half the male population of South wales by now and probably even more" (me)

"Really? Why would you say that?" (Abby)

"Uh well you were pregant and had to decide which of the 8 boys you fucked within that month was the father"(me) shit shit shit shit shit why did I say that? Fkicking anger issues!

"What's she talking about Abs?" (Lowri)

"ummmmm nothing c'mon let's go" (Abby)

So begrudgingly Lowri walks away with Abby. Megan is just looking at me very confused.

"Is it true? How did you know that?" Megan asks.

"I used to be best friends with Abby and when we were 12 Abby kinda fell off the good path and well..." I hesitate.

"Well what?" Megan asks getting curious.

"Well um yeah she was but she had an abortion". I reply.

"Oh really? Oh my god" megan says shocked.

"Yeah let's just drop it though ok?" I ask.

"Yeah ok." Megan replies just as the bell rings.

We go to form and the rest of the school day passes really quickly and right now i'm in last lesson which is I.T. We have to search our family history by doing a photo match on the internet. Everyone's correct name age and family showed up but when I look at mine it matches with a missing girl called Claire Young from somewhere called the Makah Rez in Washington which i've never heard of.

"Sir? There's something wrong with mine." I say and he comes to look at it.

"Oh I heard about that it's actually quite peculiar because she does look exactly like you click on the link." He suggests.

So I do and she has a twin sister called Cassidy. The name Cassidy rings a bell but it's when I see a post that says "I am a close friend of Claire's aunt and uncle and whoever took her must have been very self centered to have taken a 2 year old girl away from a family who love her VERY much. Claire was like my little sister. If whoever took her is reading this please bring Claire Bear back. " By Quil Ateara. The name sounds familiar and then I see a picture

*Flashback*

I was on some beach with a strange man but apparently he wasn't a strange man to me

"Quil?"

"Yeah Claire Bear"?

"I love you"

"I love you too Claire Bear"

*End Flashback*

I gasp. That's who Quil was. I thought they were just dreams. Now I find this out that my whole is a lie. I get up and walk out. My I.T calls me back but I run. I run past my gay friends Ciegan and Josh and I run right the way home.

I'm outside my house and the sight shocks me. My home is burning. My brothers and sister are outside with my dog Tessa they were crying and then I looked up and my mother was giving me a smile as if to say 'be strong' in the window upstairs and then the floor collapsed and she fell with it. All of a sudden I am hit with a sweet smell and I spot a figure with bright red eyes and long black hair. Shit a fucking bloodsucking leech. My slayer instincts are telling me to kill it and the white witch in me is telling me to protect humans but. Focus on the more pressing issue.

"MAM!" I'm screaming and a paramedic holds me back to stop me running into the house. He then says to me "Miss would you like to come with your sister in the ambulance she was burnt on her left side underneath her face." He says sympathy evident in his eyes. . I look back and I can see Sharna screaming, her face blistering already. I can't say anything so I just nod. My brothers go with a social worker who brings letters from my mam to us all. I open mine

' My dear Chloe,

If you are reading this then I'm not around anymore and i'm sorry for that. I am also sorry for what I am about to tell you.

You're not my daughter *Gasp well there's a shocker* I was pregnant and when I was 4 months I suffered from a miscarriage. Only me and the Doctor knew about it. You are Richards daughter a true Hughes. He told me about you he left your mother before you were born and left Makkah (your home) after you and your twin sister Cassidy were born. I went to Makkah with a picture I had of you and Cassidy in my pocket. I wanted you so bad. I followed your mother around for a day and then some strange man brought you to her someone named after a pen. Quil I think it was. Anyway I followeto you to a local store and it was about 11:55 pm when I took you. You had to stay outside the shop. I took you and we came here. Richard recognised you instantly and then I told him everything and we grew distant. After a couple of months he told me he cheated on me with my sister and he wanted to try us again. We managed Afro a while and he started cheating again. He thought I didn't know. One night he was upset and we got talking one thing lead to another 9 months later twipples were born. We tried Claire we really did but in the end I just couldn't take it and when everything with Nathan was brought up again he tried to be there but in just couldnt stand him. So him and Leslie moved to Dorset and they moved back 3 months ago. Your mother overdosed last year. Show your social worker this and she'll make arrangements.

I'm Sorry Claire

From

Emma'

i look around and i see the social worker (carol) and I call her over and show her the letter and she takes a picture out and holds it to my face.

"We will take you home Claire don't you worry." She says and then she frowns and catches me looking at Sharna James and Cole.

"They aren't your family so you will have to leave them.

I look at her and nod. she looks suprised " anyone else would've broke down if i said that" i look her in the eye and say " im not anyone else. I am Calire young ive just found out my whole life is a lie. i dont cry ive never cried. Excuse me" I go to speak to them and I say "Listen I have to leave and stay far away. I won't be able to see you again I'm sorry" They all hug me and start to cry.

"Why?" James asks. What do I tell them? That Emma is a their and kidnapped me because she couldn't have children? No I can't do that.

"There isn't enough room for me to stay anywhere so I have to go and stay with an old lady in America. I have to go now goodbye" I say and then I kiss the boys on their heads and Sharna on her cheek. "Look after them baby girl". I walk away and never look back. The drive to the airport is silent and we get on the plane with no hassle after the situation is explained. "Where will they go" I ask Carol She says "your dad or nan" good they don't go near my gran.


	3. The return

Chapter 3

A/N I found out i prefer to write as Claire so i am going to write mostly as her but i will write as Quil one last time next chapter

Claire's POV

I wake up to the plane landing, I hate this part. We leave the plane and walk up to two is an elderly lady who I'm guessing is my grandma and Cassie is with her too.

"Claire! oh my god i've missed you soooo much!" Cassie is practically jumping up and down.

"I would say the same if i remembered you" I say shaking my head. She looks at my eyes they must still be puffy from all the crying I did. I mean finding shit like that out and that way i'm a little upset and the to top it all off everything I have ever loved has been stripped away from me.

"Oh Claire. I was told what happened i'm so sorry." she says giving me a pitying look. I'd hate to imagine what look she'd give me if she new my whole life story expecially what the person I thought was my cousin did to me. No I must not think of that this is a new start. I tell myself.

"C'mon the guys have been waiting for you." She drags me towards the door and all these tall people. I breathe in uch a fi wet dog oh snap shapeshifters. They stare at me in amazement.I'm about to ask why they were staring at me when suddenly I get picked up and passed around like the parcel in pass the parcel. Wow poor parcel. I get told names of people so Jared and Kim Cameron. Rachel and Paul and Sam and his wife,who I found out was my aunt Emily and there two sons Jamie and David Uley. Next Cassie looks at one of them and it's like she's a christmas tree one glance and BAM! she lights up I found out that that's Embry Call and he loves football and they are madly in love with each other they are just to stubborn to admit it. Seth Clearwater and his sister Leah were next then Jacob and his wife Renesmee or as she prefers Nessie Black. Imprinted all of them except leah and Seth of course.

"Guys put her down she is not a toy " A deep voice says and they put me down and I very dramatically staraighten out my jumper. I look up to see the one and only Quil Ateara. I look back to see Creepy Lady aka Social worker talking to Grandma.

"Claire I can't believe your back" He says and then he hugs me and suddenly i'm all warm and I feel complete we're imprinted .I hug him back. "You're Quil right?" I ask and he just stares at me shocked.

"Yeah, How did you remeber?" He asks hopeful and I notice the guys stop talking to each other and they start waiting for me to talk. I am about to talk when Grandma comes out and I am ushered into a massive car. I am terrible with cars but I Miss mine so much.I hear a whisper in my ear saying "later". I look at what the date is and my phone says 01/07/2018. I then notice my home picture and it's one of all of us my adopted family and I stare at my phone and Cassie nudges me. "Is that them?" She asks loudly causing everyone to look at us. "Yeah it's them." I say Numbly

Cassie looks at the screan and asks "What are their names? Are the boys twins or do they just look alike?" I hesitate and say "No they're triplets and the ginger boy is James the blonde boy is Cole and the blonde girl is Sharna" "Can I see?" The guys ask together. I pass the phone to Quil who passes it to Embry and so on. Everyone else was waiting for us at Grandmas house. I am so nervous. Will they hate me for staying away? No they can't hate me I mean I've literally just found out. We pull up and there are lots if cars parked and we walk room was suddenly filled with "Claire we've missed you" and I give them a small smile and said "If I could rememer all of this here I'd say the same thing back but I can't so I'm not." They just smiled at me with pity. Cassie Glares at them and i mean proper bitch glare. they quickly turn away I mouth a quick Thank you and then soon enough I get introduced to The Cullens. They are all married Emmett and Rosalie Bella and Edward Alice and Jasper and finally Esme and Carlisle. Ice cold vampires shit not again. i breathe through my mouth as my nose burns and Edward looks at me confused. Mind reader. The Volturi Nick Bekkah and Elijah warned me about their gifts. I imagine a door open and i close it and my mind to him is empty." Nice to meet you Claire" They say "you too"I reply The night ends after a long Welcome Home party for me which I plaster the best fake smile that I can on my face.

Cassie's showing me to my room. It is purple which is my favorite colour. ( ) I realise I have no clothes and Cass lends me hers. I look through my school bag and I find my picture able bum I carry around ever since I had that nightmare that my whole smiley was gonna die. When I find it it's got a gold frame around it and I put it in the window. I remember that Sharna used to watch Hannah Montana and there was a song on there that was called 'Love That Let's Go'. I go to sleep thinking of that song.

There's a gold frame That sits by the window and my heart breaks a little more each time I try to picture the memory inside.

It's time to move on even though I'm not ready I've got to be strong and trust where you're heading and even though it's not easy (It's not easy) I know the right kind of love doesn't wanna miss the future it's stayin' in the past it will always hold on But never hold you back and even though it's not easy (It's not easy) right now the right kind of love Is the love that lets go.

**A/N: My little sister really does love Hannah Montana she's 4 and she requested ever so nicely (Note the sarcasm) that i put her albums on and this song just made me think of how well it would go with this story. Please continue reading this story and i'm considering doing another for Embry and Cassie and im wondering if you think i should.**


	4. The Truth

Yeah I know i said about this claires only thing but I wanted to take a look at quils opinion and nicklause and bekkahs soon to come much love ChloeBx

QUIL pov

it has been a week since Claire came back. Shes much happier now since the meltdown 3 days ago let me explain.

*flashback*

Bang! The door slammed and Cassie came through. Im guessing the happy façade is over. She starts walking over to Claire and I grab her arm "what are you doing?" I ask her the curiosity in my voice is not subtle "im going to get her to react" she says pointing to Claire who is currently staring at as locket with a torn expression on her face. Good luck I think to myself. Cassie walks over and Claire looks up. "I figured out why you are so upset. You can't believe that this is happening and you can Get your pretty little head around the Fact that your perfect life has been ruined."

Oh my god she really is a bitch. "ok I'll just say yeh I can't get my head around it but my life is far from perfect if it was I wouldnt be the slayer and I wouldn't have been kidnapped and I wouldn't have been.." she cut herself off what was she going to say? "What" Cassie squeaks

"Nothing" Claire screams right back at her. Oh she is so sexy when she's angry but what was she about to say?

"Claire bear what we're you going to say and you're the slayer?" I ask gently

"drop it please? she asks pleadingly. She's in pain. " yeah I'm the slayer Im also the white witch." She says matter of factly.

"whats that?" I ask

"Basically it's a witch who protects witches near it, heals anything supernatural and I can only be killed by a supernatural. for example say cassie stabbed me right now you've would have to take the knife out and stab me. I'll be dead for at least five minutes and vampire venom or blood in most cases cannot kill me."

"Vampires have blood?" wow I'm so confused

"technically it's the people they killed blood and it only has blood if it was created by the original vamp bloodline. The cullens were made out of belief all vampires like them were created by experiments because of legends. Anyway the blood is basically vampire venom and human blod mixed and they burn in sunlight if the don't get a witch to cast a spell o. Something they can keep on them at all times and to become a full vamp they have to kill human or else they die. Vervain can weaken them too.

Wow this is all so new to me huh so let's recap Quil. (Yes I named my brain after me)

Claires back

shes a slayer

shes hiding something

new type vampire.

Im gonna have to tell Sam. As if on cue I hear a howl signalling patrol time.

"stay I've gotta for up uhh work" I can't tell her about being a werewolf yet.

"wait. There's something else. I need to speak to you in private." She casts a quick glance at she devil (cassie) we go out back and then she starts to speak.

" I know you're a shapeshifter"

"no I'm a wolf"

"if you were a werewolf you would only change under a full moon and your bones would have to breand and adjust and reattach again and your bite will not rip vampires apart but will instead leave an incredible deadly rash on both leeches and humans that will cause confusion and delay" huh we stop at the forest line and she starts walking backwards.

"oh andiknowabouttheimprint" she says it so fast I almost miss it. Almost. she runs back into the house and I think about how that bitch took my goddess my sunshine my world my Claire bear and I phase instantly.

A/N: My laptop and my phone broke so I am on my IPad can you let me know If something doesnt make sense and dont forget ask any questions you want

ChloeB

x


	5. Oh no shape shifters

Meanwhile in Mystic Falls Nicklause and Hayley have returned from New Orleans...

Nick pov

Halo (Hayley) is about 8 months pregnant now and I love her so much I can't risk losing her. I have to find Chloe she's a slayer she'll know what to do.

*flashback*

I need to go see how Rebekah and that pathetic excuse for a human being that she loves are going. I walk down an alley and spot a girl all on her own. She smells delicious. I run at vamp speed to catch her up and I'm behind her and about to bite when all of a sudden she turns around and I Am on the floor

"big mistake leech" she says

"who are you?" I ask

"I'm Chloe and I am THE slayer" she says with a stake in her hand and I can see a few sprinkles of white oak on it. She knows.

"I'm Nicklause Mikaelson nice to meet you."

*end flashback*

We become friends and I introduced her to everyone. She was pretty close to Kol and when I told her he was dead sighs was a wreck for months.

I see a note on the coffee table

Nicklause

if you are looking for the slayers guide for monsters alone or monsters that cross it is will Chloe in La push reservation in Washington.

More commonly known as shashifters territory.

Go meet Carlisle in Forks and try not to fight

Elijah

oh great shapeshifters

A/N: what do you think love hatE? Ways to improve?


End file.
